Typhon
This wild and untamed land is home to monstrous and fierce creatures, as well as wild and unpredictable regions of magical chaos. History Legend says the continent was once a two headed dragon, formed upon his death. Some versions claim that Darenthal clipped his wings off clear off with an axe and Typhon used this as a means of escaping total defeat. Dragon's tail is rumored to have formed when an abnormally large Drako-Mythos smacked it's tail on the ground of Typhon. There are several scattered ruins belonging to a long lost and mysterious civilization. The lands have long been reclaimed by many fierce creatures. Recent Events The town of 16 was yet again destroyed by the massive Kaiju and was shortly thereafter rebuilt as 17. Species Races of Etape The wilds of Typhon are known to harbor many mysterious beasts, but the most peculiar are the "Earth dragons," which are similar to dragons but not quite. They resemble dragons, but aren't as intelligent and have many variations most of them, oddly, unable to fly. Some scholars, especially Archeologists, who have visited Typhon reason that they used to live everywhere in Etape... until something happened to them. Another speculation that has been made is that they are barley related to dragons at all. There have also been sightings of absolutely huge dragons that dwarf some mountains. They are known as Drako-mythos. They have about the same intelligence as any normal Earth-dragon, and can fly for massive distances. Though they sound monstrous, only some happen to be evil, and those are the rare fire-breathing ones who haven't been seen for thousands of years. Major Factions The Acharis Trading Company (ATC) - Settlers from Acharis that have come to the continent of Typhon to look for a better future. Antiquity Preservation Society - Treasure Hunting for Preservation Black Hand Mercenaries - Protection/Escort Caliban's Retreat - Extraplanar/Magical Coin Securities - Treasure Hunting for Profit The Dragonbacks - There is a nomadic society of Goliaths and Bronze Dragonborns called the Dragonbacks and they are localized in Dragon's tail. One thing they are known for is taming dragons and wyverns, riding them into battle. They are also rumored to have tamed a Drako-mythos, which they have allegedly mounted buildings on to and lived on for generations, but, for some odd reason, they haven't ventured very far out of The Drag-on's Tail chain. Maybe they are held up there for reason. This could connect to their active aggression towards The Night Jade. They are also the major sword and shield of Bhadrag, fighting for better technology in exchange. This isn't apparent and many civilians of Bhadrag don't know that this is the case. Freeboaters - Ocean/Sea Related High Falls Emporium - Adventure/Artifacts Illithids - Though not much is known about them, there are a group of Illithids that live in The Drownings and are allegedly allied with The Night Jade. The Night Jade - In Wyrmwood, there are a seclusive group of druids who are known as The Night Jade. They have been known to transform into the humongous and legendary dire bears of the area, and although they are very far away from most, they are starting to pose a threat to the people of Bhadrag (which you can read about in the page devoted to it on this wiki) and have had a long-lasting conflict with the Dragonbacks. The Saurial High Council - A Elite Group of Saurian Leaders Silver Light - Diplomacy/Evil Hunting Tempest Shrine - Variety of Religious Based True Tusk Lodge - Monster Hunting Significant Locations: 17 - The continually rebuild town that serves as the hub for the rest of the world to come to Typhon. Dragon's Tail Mountains - Mountains to the east. Dragon's Tears - A series of rivers on the East side of The Dragon's Tail. Dragon's Tongue bay - A bay on Northwest side of island. The Drownings - A swamp on Southern edge. The Evergreen - Forest in south, west of Silvermist lake. Glimmer Fjords - Fjords in the northern Dragon's Tail Mountains. Lonely Sea - A sea north of Typhon. The Nullands - Something happened on the southern edge of central mountains. Parched Marches - A large desert to the North. Razorfang Barrens - A large grassland between Dragon's Tongue bay and The Wyrmwood Silvermist - A lake to south, East of The Evergreen forest. Stormlands - Area East of God's Knuckles, plauged by constant lighting storms. The Wild Scar - A cannion North of The Evergreen. The Wyrmwood - The Western jungle, Plot Hooks: A meadow full of dead Earth Dragons and many other monstrous creatures have been found, with not a single trace of injury or even a clue... Except for the clean removal of each brain... and a tablet in a haunting language. Their have been rumors that some cultists worshiping a mysterious old one have been frequenting ruins in the drownings... The greatest guild artisans of Bhadrag are being haunted and creating monstrosities all resembling the same thing... A strange hominid, who has a Octopus's head and dragon's wings. The tribes of Typhon say that a great beast has emerged from the Lonely Sea and is making its way south through the Parched Marches. No two stories describe the monster the same way, but they all agree that some monster crawled out of the sea. It's a wild new land - After the collapse of Prakanda's government there's been an exodus to this continent. Merchants search for new goods, mages for artifacts, etc... You can find work from mapping areas to helping defend outposts.